The 'Slayer' Saga
by TyroneZSlayer
Summary: In the sequel to "Washed-Up" Tyrone must head north. He must go to the only place safe for demigods; Camp Half-Blood. Still without his full memory how will he cope? And what will happen if he starts to remember? Come with me as we view the life of Tyrone 'Slayer' and his reintroduction into the life of a demigod, but what kind? Rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes
1. 1-On the Run

**Sup dudes and dudettes, I am now starting my new series. Sure it happens to be the sequel of 'Washed-Up" but still it's new until I've got two chapters out right? This will have multiple points of view which "Washed-Up" did not. So enjoy...**

_I had to go north. I had to go to Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

I had been on this bus for three hours! I was really starting to lose it. My ADHD was getting out of hand and I everyone seemed to want to talk to me.

"How old are you?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Get a hair cut kid."

Those were just some of the things people had said. I just sat there and tried to ignore everyone. I even put my hood on the top of my head, pulling it low so it covered my eyes. Not that anyone could see them anyway, my hair was so long, thick, and dark that no one could see my eyes.

But the hood seemed to do the trick, everyone left me alone after that. The bus ride was going smoothly until the driver stopped for someone. Once they got on the bus my senses began tingling. I had grown accustom to the smell of monster, after living with a satyr for so long. He taught me the difference between mortals, monsters and demigods. I sniffed the air and I tensed, the person that had just got one was a monster.

Slowly looking up I saw her sit in the front seat to the right, closest to the isle. I knew she would try to stop me if I tried to get of the bus. Silently I unzipped my bag and reached in until I felt my sword; Bronzeleaf. **(A/N: I made a mistake of calling it Ironleaf in Washed-Up, it's Bronzeleaf) **

_'Not sure how I'm gonna pull this one off.'_ I thought to myself. Looking around I saw something that caught my eye; the emergency exit! The closest one to me was the back door, because I was seated in the back of the bus. I thought for a moment before I acted.

As fast as I could I pulled out Bronzeleaf and flung myself at the emergency exit door. Yanking up on the lever the door swung open and I tumbled out on to the empty road. I tucked myself into a ball and rolled to a stop.

"Ugh..." I grunted as I stood up. My jeans were torn a little and my elbows and hands were skinned slightly. I looked at back to the bus it had pulled to a stop not too far ahead. I zipped my bag back closed and headed for the treeline.

I slashed through foliage making my way through the thick wooded area. Once I got to a clearing I stopped to catch my breath. I panted softly, not showing that I was tired even if no one was around. **Snap!** Scratch that, someone was around. I sniffed the air, _'Monsters'_.

I spun around pointing Bronzeleaf at my follower. The same girl that had got on the bus before I jumped out.

"Who are you?" I asked wanting her name and what kind of monster she was.

She bared her fangs and spoke. "I am Sashta. Daughter of Remesha and Talon." She said bitterly.

_'Shit.'_ Is was all that came to mind. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts. "I am to assume you know who I am then?" I asked.

She hissed at me. "You are the one who killed my father! I smell his blood on you, and it's fresh!"_  
_

"You are the daughter of a demigod and a monster?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yess." She said slightly dragging out the 's'. "Why?"

"No reason in particular. I just don't see that much dracanae in you. You look like a beautiful demigod." I said trying to get on her good side.

She blushed. "Look closer." She smiled shyly.

I did what she said and I saw what she meant. Her skin had a slight green hue to it and I could see small scales on her cheeks. Her eyes were sapphire in color with reptilian like silts instead of human pupils. She had snake like fangs where her canines should have been. She really was beautiful, well if she wasn't trying to kill me.

"You are beautiful. Your a whole new species and your beautiful." I said and she blushed green. "I'm sorry for what I did to both your father and mother, but they threatened my friends and I couldn't let them hurt my friends. Your father challenged me to a duel and I - I beat him. He knew what could've happened and he accepted it. I guess he didn't expect to lose."

Her expression hardened at that. She was dry-eyed. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Defeat my father. How'd you kill him?" She asked coldly.

"Actually I didn't. My sword did most of the work. I just cut his arm and after awhile veins began to grow inside of him." I explained.

She sneered at me. "Sure because that can happen."

"It did." I exclaimed. "I watched it happen to your father." I stated anger evident in my voice but not my face.

She backed up slightly. "I don't believe you."

"Let me show you." I said.

She nodded.

I took a step towards her and she hissed at me. "Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you, I'm just going to show you." I whispered.

I took another step towards her and she didn't hiss at me. Once I was next to her I showed her Bronzeleaf. She read the gold glowing words carved into the flat of the blade. I looked to her from the sword. "You can read this?" I asked.

She looked back up at me. "Yes. Why? Can you not?" She asked confusion showing on her face.

I shook my head. "No, I never could but I can curse in latin." I said.

She laughed but stopped when she realized that I wasn't. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Then she changed the subject. "I'm not going to kill you. I would like for you to help me get to Camp Half-Blood." She said.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. It was my turn to ask. "You serious?"

"Yes."

I nodded to her. "Well, come on then. We've got to go north." I said taking her hand and began running back to the street. She laughed as we ran past the trees and through leaves. A small smile touched my lips before I ripped it off. _'I can't get too attached to her; Reyna is still out there somewhere.'_

* * *

**How was it? I know there's a lack of action but Tyrone can't just kill everyone and everything that tries to talk to him. What's you think about Sashta? Is it weird that Talon and Remesha had a child being and demigod and a monster. I think she's awesome and I have a BIG role for her to play in the future. Now, I have to say that I am pumped about tonight and tomorrow night. Tonight South Carolina Gamecocks are starting their 2014-2015 football season and I'm watching it so I gotta go.**


	2. 2-Good Company Part 1

_I nodded to her. "Well, come on then. We've got to go north." I said taking her hand and began running back to the street. She laughed as we ran past the trees and through leaves. A small smile touched my lips before I ripped it off. __'I can't get too attached to her; Reyna is still out there somewhere.'_

* * *

-Tyrone's POV-

So there Sashta and I were, running from Remesha's soldiers. The fact that her own mother would kill her just because she had sided with me was anger raising. I couldn't ever picture doing that if I had children.

I ran slightly behind Sashta, who insisted on being called Sash, to make sure if any of our pursuers caught us they'd have to deal with me. Bronzeleaf was held tightly in my right hand as I ran. Sash had two identical swords in scabbards on her back.

I risked a glance over my shoulder to see at least twenty dracanae on our trail. The closest maybe ten yards behind me. I looked back forward to see a line of dracanae form ahead of us.

"Mauris!" I cursed in latin.

"What does that mean?" Sash asked slowing down.

I stopped and panted heavily. "I told you I can curse in latin."

She smiled. "You did." Then her expression hardened to a determined one. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure," I looked around to see that we were surrounded. "But we'll have to fight out of this one."

She nodded and drew both her swords out, celestial bronze cutlasses with basket hilts. Her forked tongue flicked out in a snake like manner as she smiled wickedly. _'Damn, she's gonna get me killed.'_ I thought.

The dracanae slowly closed in around us. I my was racing and my heart rate increased as they got closer. I hadn't been in a situation like this in the past four years. I stole a glance at Sash, she looked more determined then ever as they closed in.

The first dracanae to charge came at me, but as she ran towards me time slowed down and sound began to blur out to a silence. Once that happened I couldn't help but close my eyes, I don't even know how long they were closed but it seemed to be forever. While my eyes were closed I saw my dream-self fighting a guy that looked really godly. As he swung his sword at me I blocked. The connection opened my eyes to my blocking the dracanae's blade.

I immediately went into action as more dracanae came at us. I used my sword with deadly furiousity, swinging the blade in an arc of death and destruction. Dracanae soldiers exploded into golden monster dust. I slashed through armor into scaly flesh. Every wound inflicted wound burst into a storm of dust. Sash and I slowly pressed our way out of the army, fighting with everything we had, for everything we wanted.

I burst through a wall of bodies turning them to dust as I stumbled into the open, Sash right behind me. We started to run towards the surrounding woods. We didn't stop until she tripped and fell on top of me. We both fell to the ground breathless. I sat up and slipped off my bag, opening it I grabbed some ambrosia. It was like a Hersey's chocolate bar, with little pieces. I broke off two pieces and handed on to Sash.

"Thanks." She huffed.

I nodded, taking a bite. "We're gonna have ta get back on course. I think they know where we're trying ta go and they're gonna try and stop us before we get there. Plus, we're gonna have ta make up for lost time. So let's get moving." I urged.

She sighed. "But I'm tired." She complained.

My expression hardened. "Get up, we can't be wasting time. C'mon, up!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Fine but you're gonna have ta do something for me in return." She whined.

"How about keeping you alive and getting you to camp?" I countered harshly. "C'mon, let's go."

We ran through the woods. Ducking and dodging trees and roots, still heading north. Still heading to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Damn, guys I'm sorry it's been forever sense I posted anything. Just been real busy I guess. Whatever it's here now. Yay! So tell me what you think.**

**~Zane**


	3. 3-Good Company part 2

**I apologize for the weird posting schedule, but school and stuff had kept me from posting in awhile. But yea, anyway I'm back with another chapter.**

* * *

___We ran through the woods. Ducking and dodging trees and roots, still heading north. Still heading to Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

It had been a few days since Sash and I had run into any monsters at all. Which made me really suspicious about Queen Ramesha and what she was planning. We were still heading north, I think we were in New Jersey. Almost to the New Jersey, New York border when the monsters decided to show up again.

Remesha was riding on the a hellhound pulled chariot. I rolled my eyes but no one else could tell. There were five mounted dracanae to each side of the chariot but there were no foot soldiers at all. I looked around but there were not other monsters that I could see, so I looked back towards Remesha.

"Tyrone Slayer! You will pay for the death of my husband and the abduction of my daughter! Come, Sashta, come back to me." Remesha outstretched her had to Sash.

"No." Sash said defiantly.

"What did you just say to me?" Remesha asked rather loudly.

Sash was looking at the dirt but she slowly looked up. "I said, No. I will not return to you, you didn't even acknowledge me until I ran away with Tyrone! So, No I will not walk back to your side just so that you can ignore me again!" Sash stated harshly.

Remesha looked like she was about to explode with anger. "This mortal killed my husband, your father! And so many of OUR people! Yet you still side with him?" She shouted in a hoarse voice.

"My 'father' abused me and neglected me! Tyrone has shown me nothing but honesty and truth since he helped me! I would stand by his side facing the forces of Tartarus! He has shown me what it is like to have a friend, and someone who cares about you! And that's more then you ever could." Sash's voice echoed over the clearing.

Remesha looked like she had just been stabbed. "I-I-"

"Don't say anything. Just go away, and leave us alone." Sash cut her mother off.

Remesha's expression hardened. "I will not! If you choose to defy me, and side with the enemy then you shall die with him! Kill them both!" She ordered.

Sash unsheathed both her swords and I pulled out Bronzeleaf. The hellhound mounted dracanae closed in as Sash and I got back-to-back as they circled around us.

"I don't think they are taking prisoners." Sash joked.

"Aye and neither are we, eh Sash?" I remarked.

"Why don't you take the first move Ty?" She chuckled villainously.

I had to try hard not to smile wickedly. "Why thank you princess." And with that I rushed the dracanae.

As a ran at the monsters time slowed, sound became fuzzy and muted out as I closed my eyes. I saw a golden lion attacking me. I blocked the lion's sharp claws with my gloved hand, and thrust my other fist forward. The contact forced my eyes open and I stared at the hellhound in front of me. I held it's clawed paw in my hand and Bronzeleaf was embedded into it's open mouth.

* * *

-Sashta's POV

Tyrone fought the dracanae while I just stood there. Well I guess 'fought' was an understatement, he was basically hacking at arms and legs of the hellhounds and dracanae. No kills just wounds but we both knew what his sword; Bronzeleaf, could do even just a scratch. Then I realized something I hadn't earlier. Before every battle he would close his eyes for a few seconds, but still block his enemy's first attack. I continued to watch the battle.

His normal black clothing were covered by the leafy armor that seemed to be generated by his sword. His long raven black hair covered his eyes so I did have a general idea of what he looked like but not his eyes. I guess he was handsome, but his hair kind of stopped me from getting a definite answer. Normally his black jeans would hang slightly lower on his hips then they should. His jacket sleeves were always rolled up because of his strange arm-wear.

And he would wear either black or sea-green shirts that were a bit too tight so I could see both his abs and his pecs. And TRUST me, me HAS them. He was TOTALLY in shape. He had a bulkiness to his frame but it was mostly lean muscle. He had a swimmer's body, I guess you could call it. But he had scars all over his body, it was normal for demigods he said but I don't believe that. He had a scar on the right of his jaw that he doesn't even remember where it cam from.

He doesn't remember allot about his past actually. At first I thought he just didn't want to talk about it, but he really doesn't remember past a few years ago. I was thinking so hard I didn't notice the hellhound mounted dracanae rushing towards me until it was almost too late.

I jumped out of the way just in time as he swung his sword where I was just standing. I tightened my grip on my dual cutlasses; Dustcougher and Bloodlicker as he pulled on the reigns to turn the large hound around. I ran towards him, hopping onto the head of the hound slicing at the dracanae's neck, taking his head off. Then spinning on my toe I stabbed both swords into the monster's skull.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I really liked writing this chapter even if it was deleted on me the first time. I like action and this one has allot of action. But don't worry, Good Company will have a third part because Tyrone and Sashta get another companion. He's actually really cool too. That's all you get to know until the next chapter.**

**~Zane**


	4. 4-Good Company part 3

_I jumped out of the way just in time as he swung his sword where I was just standing. I tightened my grip on my dual cutlasses; Dustcougher and Bloodlicker as he pulled on the reigns to turn the large hound around. I ran towards him, hopping onto the head of the hound slicing at the dracanae's neck, taking his head off. Then spinning on my toe I stabbed both swords into the monster's skull._

* * *

-Sashta's POV

I hopped off the hellhound as it slowly turned to dust underneath my feet.

"Tyrone! Let's go!" I shouted out towards him.

"I'm. Kinda. Busy. Right. Now!" He said each word as he slashed, sliced, stabbed or blocked a dracanae.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming." I said and ran to his aid.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

Sash was in the fray almost instantly, and man did the dracanae know it. Together we had finished both the dracanae and the hellhounds with ease. I looked around and my eyes met Remesha's.

"I told you, your army cannot defeat me. You can never win this war." I said calmly.

"Wrong! I will die but I will return from Tartarussss! Once you die you are dead demigod ssscum!" She hissed.

"No, I will send you to Tartarus, but I will not send you today! Today is the day I take your daughter to Camp Half-Blood!" I shouted at her.

And with that said I took Sash's hand and ran into the more heavily wooded area.

* * *

-Unknown POV

I heard shouting and sounds of battle so I did the only thing that cam to mind, I wheeled over to it. Sure it wasn't as fast as I wanted but it worked out. I was so busy wheeling my wheelchair forward I wasn't paying attention and ran right into two people.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

I kept looking back hoping Remesha hadn't followed us. Our feet had hit the concrete of a sidewalk and we were moving so fast we didn't have time to stop when I saw the guy in a wheelchair right in front of us. We basically ran him over, I felt kinda bad about it but we just got back up and kept running.

"Apologies!" Sash yelled behind us as we ran away.

**~Ohh Look at me! Imma line break! Zane hasn't ever used me before!~**

**(A/N: Sorry he's kind of a weirdo so I don't like taking him places lol XP)**

It was getting dark and Sash and I had basically been wandering the city all day. I decided we better get a hotel room or something. I know it sounds wrong but she was like my sister now so we'd never do that. So we'd get one with two beds.

We walked into the hotel and walked to the counter. "How can I help you two?"

"How much does one room cost?" I asked.

She looked from me to Sash. Then her eyes widened and she smiled. "I guess one bed?" She asked.

I could see Sash blush but I kept my emotions at bay. "Two beds please." I said and she looked surprised.

"If you say so sir. But," She leaned in and whispered to me. "I'd say you were losing out." She leaned back. "It will cost twenty-five dollars."

I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the counter. "There." I said bluntly.

She took it and gave me back my change. Then handed me the key card and told me to go on up. "It's on the fourth floor. Enjoy."

I walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. Once it was open we quickly got in and hit the button for the fourth floor. We got to our room and I fell onto one of the beds. Sash sat down on the other one.

"We've never shared a room before..." She said quietly.

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean we've been traveling for six days and we have never shared a room before. We usually just sleep in a Jack and Jill styled room. Why is tonight different?" She asked.

I shrugged because I really didn't have an answer. "One room is less money and we're almost out of money anyway." I explained.

She nodded. "Well I'm going to use the bathroom first okay?" She asked, even though I always let her use the bathroom first.

She slipped off her shoes and jacket and went into the bathroom. I waited while she took a shower and did whatever else she did in the bathroom... '_Girls take forever in the bathroom' _I thought just as she opened the bathroom door wrapped in a towel.

"You can use the bathroom now." She said.

* * *

-Sashta's POV

I got in the shower and my mind went back to the vision-like-dream I had had a few nights ago. It was of me and a large dark skinned boy kissing passionately. He had long dreaded hair and a muscular build to him. He was tall and handsome. I guess you could say he was, tall, dark and handsome. **(A/N: Yes, Sashta is into black guys deal with it!) **The image of him leaning down just to kiss me had my heart racing and my stomach all butterfly filled.

I realized that I had been the shower for almost half and hour so I decided I better get out. Before Tyrone started assuming things. So I quickly got out and wrapped up in a towel and left the bathroom.

"You can use the bathroom now." I said.

"What took so long? You were in there for like half an hour!" He exclaimed.

"I was just thinking about a dream I had a few days ago." I muttered.

"Huh? Okay, dream huh? Alright well you get some sleep I'll be out in few minutes."He said then walked into the bathroom.

I laid down, thinking I would never be able to sleep, but I was out within a few minutes of just putting my head on the pillow.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

Once I was in the bathroom I got took off my shoes, socks, jacket, shirt and jeans. I stood in my gym-shorts and arm wear. I took off the rings, the gloves. I unbuckled the cuff on my right arm first. I looked down at the strange tattooed markings on the inside of my forearm; A trident, six dashes and four scars like a bar code, and the letters SPQR. I sighed in confusion and unbuckled the left cuff. I slid it off and looked at the tattooed markings on my left arm; Two golden rings and an "R+T" underneath the two rings.

I shook my head and hopped in the shower. I took a quick shower and put my cuff, gloves and rings back on. and a pair or bowers and gym-shorts and went to bed. I was asleep almost instantly.

**~WOW! Zane used me twice! Yes! Line break powahh!~**

**(A/N: *Rolls eyes* This is what I meant)**

* * *

-Sashta's POV

I woke up to Tyrone getting dressed. He was pulling his jean up.

"C'mon Tyrone! No one here wants to see that!" I yelled shielding my eyes with an arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... C'mon, hurry up. We gotta get-" He stopped talking.

"What? What is it?" I asked him concerned.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" He asked as he pulled a shirt down onto his chest.

"No, what was it?" I asked?

"C'mon, let's get to the roof." He put on his jacket and grabbed his bag and the key card.

"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing." I said getting out of bed. I had a pair of Tyrone's gym-shorts and a tank-top on.

"Oh, you might want to put on something... Warmer." Tyrone warned. "It's New York."

"Right..." I changed quickly. I never knew a girl could change that fast before. **(A/N: I'm not being sexist, just all the girls I know take forever to get ready. Besides Sahsta's a girl too!)** And we were out the door in less then five minutes.

We rushed up the stairs, because the elevator didn't go to the roof, Tyrone walked over to the edge of the roof and stared out over the city. It was kind of cool, but hey, it's New York and my mom was a reptilian monster, so it made sense for me to be cold. I watched Tyrone, wondering what he was thinking.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

**(A/N: How convenient, Sashta wanted to know what he was thinking)**

I stared out over the city I couldn't see that many things because there were large buildings surrounded the one I was on top of. I had noticed how the scenery had changed as we moved north but New York was totally different then South Carolina. I liked the nature filled scenes of South Carolina, the urban views of New York were not as beautiful to me. But then again, I hadn't seen everything yet.

I took a deep breath and smell I didn't like reached my nose; the smell of monsters. I spun around and saw six dracanae. Two stood over Sash's unconscious form the other four closed in on me. I outstretched my hand and vines grew out of the building and into the form of Bronzeleaf. The viney texture peeled away to reveal Bronzeleaf's Celestial Bronze blade.

The dracanae backed up slightly at the sudden appearance of the nature-powered sword. But soon continued to walk towards me.

So there I was, standing on the edge of a hotel roof, my companion unconscious, leaving me to fight six dracanae all on my own. I sighed and got into a fighting crouch. And waited for the dracanae to attack first, but as it turns out, I didn't have to wait for them to attack me, because someone attacked them.

* * *

-Unknown POV

I smelled the monsters. And then I saw a guy surrounded by dracanae on the roof of a hotel. So, I did what I always do, I wheeled myself over there. I got in the elevator and got to the top floor. Getting up the stairs was difficult but I got up rather quickly. I saw two dracanae standing by an unconscious girl so I pulled out my sword and killed them both and quickly wheeled over to help the guy.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

I watched as a huge black guy in a wheelchair killed two of the four dracanae. They hissed in as they exploded into dust. I sliced at one and she turned to dust. I then kicked the last one and she fell to the ground. I grabbed her by the straps of her armor and hoisted her upward.

"Leave me and my friends alone! Go tell your "Queen" that I said, "Pedicabo ego vos!" Understand?" I shouted in her face.

She shook her head.

"Wrong answer!" I threw her off the building she exploded into dust once she hit the ground. I turned to the guy in the wheelchair. He had long dreaded hair and a muscular build to him. He looked friendly but he had faded scars that covered the skin that was visible.

"Thanks for the save back there." I said with an indifferent expression.

He just nodded. "I'm Zachary Williams, but you can call me Zach. Son of Ares..." He trailed off.

"I'm Tyrone 'Slayer'. You can call me Ty, I guess. I'm not sure who my godly parent is though..." I trailed off too.

Sash moaned and I ran over to her. Zach wheeled beside me. I helped Sash up as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Zach asked her.

"Oh yea, I'm fine just got knocked out by my mom's soldiers. Everything is great." She responded carelessly.

"Wait what?" Zach asked.

"Tyrone, we've talked about this before... Wait, your not Tyrone!" Sash shouted.

* * *

**Damn, this took forever to type up. Gosh! I am now mentally drained and tired. So yea... Hope you liked it.  
**

**~ZANE**


	5. 5-Monster of a Man

**I have been informed by several people that my cliffhanger endings have gotten out of hand, and I would like to know what everyone thinks of this. Let me know if you agree with the statement or is you disagree because it adds suspense. That's what I think, but if you do not like them I shall refrian from putting in so many cliffhangers.**

* * *

_"Tyrone, we've talked about this before... Wait, your not Tyrone!" Sash shouted._

* * *

-Sashta's POV

I was freaking out. I was scared to look up at this new guy that had showed up, plus I had just been unconscious so my senses were still slowly returning. Tyrone helped support me and I slowly looked up at the newest member of our little group. Once I saw him my heart rate increased, my stomach got all filled with metaphorical butterflies and my face became heated.

He looked exactly like the guy from my dream! From the dark brown skin, to the long dreaded hair hanging over his shoulders. His eyes were dark and friendly but held a sadness deeper then I could even know. I wanted so badly to take him and banish away his sadness and his pain, even though I didn't even know him.

"I'm Zach..." He said, sheepishly scratching at his dreads.

"Sashta... But you can call me Sash." I replied kindly.

"Cool, Tyrone was telling me that you guys need to get to Camp." Zach said more like a question.

"Umm, yea we are." I answered slightly hesitantly.

"Do you guys need a ride? I've got a truck and I know where it is." He offered.

I looked over to Tyrone. "Can we? I'm tired of getting jumped by dracanae." I joked.

Zach laughed but Tyrone stayed neutral, he nodded. "Funny. Yea, that'd be awesome thanks Zach. Just let us go get out stuff and turn in the key card then we can leave. Sounds good?" Tyrone agreed.

Zach nodded understandingly, "Gotcha, you get your stuff and meet me by the red pickup with Celestial Bronze grill and rims. You can't miss it." Then Zach limped over to a wheelchair and sat down in it. I had to do a double take, _'Why does he have a wheelchair? He can stand and walk just fine.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

_'Why does he have a wheelchair? He can stand and walk just fine. And he can fight too!'_ I thought to myself. I shrugged and kept my facial expression indifferent as Sash and I went back to the hotel room. Once we got to the door, I noticed that it was busted open. I kicked the door open and raced inside. The dracanae had broke into our room looking for us while we were on the roof!

"I can't believe this shit!" I cursed aloud. "Pedicabo ego homo!" I cursed in latin.

"Tyrone, if you're going to curse do it a language that I can understand!" Sash snapped at me.

"Fine; fuck man! Is what I said." I explained to her.

"Pedi-what-homo means fuck man?" Sash asked with a confused face.

"Pedicabo ego homo... fuck man. Nevermind, I can't believe they went through our shit." I looked around the trashed room in disbelief.

"It's okay, they're almost all tired of chasing us, scared to die, or dead." Sash laughed a little at the last part.

"Right, so let's get what's not destroyed and get out of here." I suggested.

Sash nodded and we quickly grabbed things we might need in the future, and were down the stairs within minutes. I tossed the card onto the front desk and and we hurried out of the hotel, just as the red pickup Zach had talked about pulled into a handicapped parking spot. It was a jacked up candy red Ram 2500 with Celestial Bronze rims and grill. The truck had a crew-cab, and cloth seats which were very comfortable. I let Sash sit in the front because I saw the way she looked at Zach, and thought it'd be good for them to get to know one another better.

I my ADHD quickly went crazy after only a few minutes in the truck. I'm sure Sash and Zach were talking about all sorts of things but their voices faded to mute as I stared out the window. I felt my eyelids slowly grow heavier and shut. I was asleep almost instantly.

My dreams were weird and incoherent. At one time I was on the deck of the pirate ship fighting an older teenage guy who had a scythe. Then I was in a dungeon getting beaten while I was chained to the wall. Then I was on the back of a dragon with a blonde dude. I was watching two people holding on to the ledge of a giant hole in the ground.

"Nico," the guy called to another guy reaching for them. "Met us on the other side. Promise me you'll take them there."

The other guy, Nico nodded to the guy holding onto the ledge. I shouted out. "NO!" As the guy let his grip out and he and the blonde girl fell into the pit. I sprinted over to the edge and dived in after them. Pulling my arms and legs in tight I became a human bomb headed straight down towards the couple falling in each others arms.

"Tyrone no, you shouldn't have followed us!" The guy shouted when he saw me.

I looked at him as I sped down past him. "Too late Percy! I can't let you too do this on your own. Don't worry little bro, I'm looking out for you and Annabeth!" I continued down past them still as aerodynamic as I could possibly be.

"Tyrone! Tyrone wake up!" I was being shaken awake by both the voice and the arms of Sash.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked.

"We had to stop for gas man." Zach's voice called from outside of the truck.

"Oh, okay. So how much longer will it take to get to camp?" I asked out the window.

Zach didn't respond immediately so I guess he had to think about. "I think it's maybe like forty-five minutes. Why?"

"Well I'd like to get to know the man who's helping us out more." I respond simply.

"Yea, monster of a man..." Zach mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He looked startled.

I just shrugged, but was curious to know what he meant by that. "Okay, so we good to go?" I asked.

"Yea, I just gotta go in to pay and bay something to eat. You guys want anything?" He said.

"I'm good." I said.

"I'll go in with you." Sash smiled shyly.

Zach grinned at that. "Ight. C'mon Sash, let's go in." He took her hand and walked into the gas station.

I sat in the backseat of the truck with the door open for maybe like five minutes before they came out, both smiling and slight blush touching their face. So I decided to not ask what happened in there.

When we got into the truck I sat in the front this time and got to know Zach better. He seemed like a normal demigod, except he was a son of Ares and he was friendly. So that was one of the first things I brought up.

"If you're a son or Ares, why are you so friendly? No offense but Ares and his kids are jerks usually." I started.

"I've been through allot. Allot more than most demigods, and I guess it's humbled me." He kept his eyes forward as he drove down the road.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Around the time of the American Civil War is when it all happened..." He took a deep breath. "That's when I became a monster of a man."

* * *

**Okay, so it's taken me forever just to finish this chapter. Damn... Oh well it's here now. I appreciate the patience, I've been dealing with other stuff. Anyway yes, another cliffhanger. I don't care, but if you don't like them I will refrain from using them so much. Anyway we get to know Zach a little better next chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing and whatnot.**

**~Zane **


	6. I Apologize

**Hey guys it's Zane. I'm here to apologize for the long absence of my posting and updating. My reasons are legitimate, my laptop broke so I'm using my kindle fire to type this up, and it's kinda a pain in the ass. Radically I'll update whenever I guess. Again I apologize.**


	7. 6-Just the Journey

**Okay guys, and girls I've been gone for awhile but now here I am with chapter six of _The Slayer Saga_! Now I know that I've left off with a major cliffhanger last time but I'm not as bad as Rick Riordan! Even BoO is a cliffhanger! Sorry shouldn't of said that... but yea I bought and read BoO now I can base my story off of a similar timeline as The Heroes of Olympus series. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

_"Around the time of the American Civil War is when it all happened..." He took a deep breath. "That's when I became a monster of a man."_

* * *

~Tyrone's POV

I listened as Zach retold his story off how he became what he is now.

"I killed a daughter of Zeus on accident... We were fighting a group of monsters and she got in the way while I was fighting. I - I didn't mean to kill her... it just - it just happened. So Zeus cursed me. Not I'm doomed to walk this earth until a female defeats me, but I have to fall in love with the female... because I was in love with Zeus's daughter." Zach finally took a breath. "Now here I am. My anger consumes me and turns me into a monster."

I looked at him and then turned to Sash, who was sleeping in the backseat, then back to Zach. "Well I don't remember much of my past so I can't really swap stories with you except from the past four years. But the past week has been the most exciting that I can remember, running from dracanae with my friend, having life threatening situations everyday. I don't know why but I like it, it seams familiar to me somehow."

"Probably from your old life, the one you had before you forgot." Zach offered an explanation.

"Yea, maybe." I shrugged. "I've had dreams about my old life, but some of them make no sense."

"Yeah most demigod dreams don't." Zach explained. "Hey why do you wear those?" He nodded to my armwear.

I looked at the cuffs, "They hide burns on my arms." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't completely true either. "The gloves are indestructible, I've jumped out of moving vehicles and landed on my hands and haven't gotten hurt. The rings... well you'll find out eventually." I told him about each one of the articles I wore on my arms and hands.

Zach nodded but kept his eyes forward. He checked the mirrors more often than usual though. Every five minutes he would check the mirrors.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Minotaur, right behind us." He answered bluntly.

I looked in the mirror and sure enough there was the Minotaur. Big, meaty, muscular and hairy Minotaur. An ax in hand running after the truck.

"Di immoirtales!" Zach shouted as the monster began to catch up to the truck.

"I got this one!" Yelled at him, then I forced to door open to jump out. But the truck was going over ninety-five miles per hour so once I opened the door it ripped off taking me with it.

"Tyrone!" I heard Zach's voice behind me as I flew out of the truck.

**_WHAM_!**

The door of the truck slammed into the Minotaur with me still holding it. I blinked a few times and staggered upright. The Minotaur was sitting up shaking it's massive head and rubbing it's forehead.

"Hey steak-face! Over here!" I shouted and picked up the truck door as a shield as the Minotaur looked at me.

He mo-roared as he stood up. Then looked around for his ax. Once he found it he picked it up and swung it a few times to make sure it was okay. Then looked directly at me. I stared back even though my eyes were totally covered by my thick hair. I showed no emotion on my face as the Minotaur charged at me. But then everything became blurry and slow again. I blinked, only for a second but it felt like ages. I saw my self ducking a sword swing from a Laistrygoian. When I opened my eyes I was already ducking and rolling between the Minotaur's legs. I smashed the door shield into his shins and sprang up spinning around slamming it against his back.

A moo like grunt escaped as I struck the two blows against him. But in the blink of an eye I was thrown across the road by a powerful arm. I used the door to push myself up and looked at the now charging Minotaur. I outstretched my hand and veins grew out if the ground into the shape of Bronzeleaf, the organic texture peeled away as the Minotaur closed in on me. I ran forward when I was close I threw the door on the asphalt and jumped on it using it like a sled, I zipped under the Minotaur's legs again. I jumped up and off the door spinning around I slashed out with Bronzeleaf into the monster's side. Golden dust seeped out of the wound like blood would for a human.

"C'mon meatloaf for brains, hit me." I taunted.

The Minotaur went to punch me but I ducked and in one swift motion sliced his thigh and stabbed upward into his forearm. Golden monster dust trickled down onto my shoulder. Faster than I had stabbed him, I cut sideways hacking through one of the bones in his forearm. A loud moo came from the mouth of the monster as golden dust sprayed everywhere. He crashed to his knees dropping the ax. I looked down at the now defeated monster. He looked up at me and nodded silently, tilting his head so I had a clear strike. Pulling Bronzeleaf back I forced the tip of the blade into the exposed part of the neck killing the monster instantly.

I looked at the scattered dust that once was the great Minotaur. Then began walking and didn't look back.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think o' this one? Kinda cool right? Yea I think so too. It took allot of waiting but I basically knew what I wanted in this one, I just needed a computer to type it up. Not really a cliffhanger I don't think but I don't know. Basically Tyrone and the Minotaur had an honorable understanding... I guess. But yea tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**

**~Zane**


	8. 7-Hunt's Over

**Hey dudes and dudettes! What's up!? It's me back for another chapter. I decided to make them out quick 'cause I was gone for so long. So yea, without further adieu... chapter seven! **

* * *

_I looked at the scattered dust that once was the great Minotaur. Then began walking and didn't look back._

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

I had been walking for awhile when I saw something zoom past me followed by another larger one fly past me. I looked at them as they sped further away from me, two mounted creatures heading the same direction Zach had drove. I started with a slight jog in that direction being cautious of my surroundings, monsters could be anywhere. I had been running for awhile when dracanae came out of no where. I was surrounded.

"Hahahaha! So Slayer, where's my daughter? Got tired of her yet?" I heard Remesha's voice behind me. I spun around to face her standing on her chariot pulled by hell hounds.

"Well, looks like you got me this time. But Sashta is probably reaching Camp Half-Blood now. So yea, you failed your majesty." I stared at her through my thick, black hair.

"It would appear that way yes, but I have my prize; You! Get him!" She ordered.

Dracanae charged at me but they slowed down and slowed became muffled. I closed my eyes and I saw me getting piled on by small goblin like creatures. Then I erupted from underneath them scattering them. I opened my eyes to see the dracanae all knocked on their backs veins bursting from the earth and into their chests killing all of them. Then I reached out and grabbed a coil of veins and Bronzeleaf formed in my hand like it usually does, and pointed it at Remesha who was still on her hell hound pulled chariot.

"Game's over Remesha. You lose." I jumped up and over the hell hounda and onto the chariot bringing Bronzeleaf over my head down on the dracanae queen.

She pulled out a bladed whip and blocked my strike but the whip wrapped around Bronzeleaf. She yanked at the handle and Bronzeleaf was ripped from my grasp and clattered to the asphalt. I looked from my sword to Remesha and jumped out of the way as her whip flashed by where my head had just been. I landed on the road and Looked up at her.

She cackled at me. "Hahahaha! Looks like I haven't lost just yet Tyrone!" She jumped down off her chariot and lashed out with her bladed whip. I was forced to duck, jump, dodge, roll and weave around and away from her deadly weapon.

"Do you like my new weapon Tyrone!? I call it The Slavekiller! I had it made especially for you!" Her voice sounded hysteric and crazed.

"Thanks. I feel so touched." I muttered with aggravation in my voice as I lept out of the way of another strike.

'You know your gloves are indestructible catch the whip and use it against her.' I thought to myself, and then ducked as she slashed the air where I had once been.

"Ya know," I jumped as she tried to go for my legs, "I could." Jumped and rolled out of the way, "Just kill you now." Slid under the chariot and grabbed Bronzeleaf. "And make this entire thing easier on you." I said as I stood up.

"Grrraaaagghhh!" She shrieked and charged towards me.

I ran at her closing the distance fast, making Bronzeleaf, which was only a three and a half foot blade far more effective than her six foot bladed whip. I quickly sliced at her wrist causing her to shriek in pain as dust burst out of her severed limb. Then I pushed her away and snatched the bladed whip up of the pavement and spun it a few times. She backed up slowly as I neared her with both whip and sword in hand.

"T-Tyrone, pl-please d-don't Tyrone. I-I'm sorry I hun-hunted you down. Have mercy." She begged.

"I don't like beggars." I lashed the whip in a deadly patterns all around me slicing only at her flesh not any killing wounds. Once I stopped the bladed end of the whip clattered against the asphalt, the handle held tightly in my gloved hand. "Now you know I do not mess around. When I make a threat, it might as well be a promise 'cause you can bet your life I'll fulfill that threat. This little "hunt" of yours has come to a close. The _prey_ is now the **predator** and vice versa. That means now, I hunt you. So..." I paused and held up Bronzeleaf to look at it, then slightly turned my head back to her. "Run."

She clawed at the dirt trying to run and get up at the same time. Then sped off through the woods. I turned and saw the chariot still there with the hell hounds longing about. I climbed up into the chariot and and hounds immediately stood up. Grabbing the reigns I said to the hell hounds, "Take me to Camp Half-Blood." I flicked the reigns and sped off down the road.

* * *

**So readers, what'd ya think o' chapter seven hmm? I'd say it's kinda short, mainly 'cause it is compared to some of the other chapters but alas. There was still some closure, however slight, between Tyrone and Remesha. Let's just say she won't be bothering him ever again. And yes, before you ask, the hellhounds are domesticated, Jeesh it's kinda obvious if you ask me. Anyway let me know what you think of this one in the reviews. Thanks y'all.**

**~Zane**


	9. 8-Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**So my updating schedule has become erratic and random but whatever I post whenever I have a computer. So here's chapter eight!**

* * *

_Grabbing the reigns I said to the hell hounds, "Take me to Camp Half-Blood." I flicked the reigns and sped off down the road._

* * *

-Sashta's POV

I woke up to the sound of Zach shouting at Tyrone. My eyes snapped open but immediately shut because of the violent wind that smacked against my face.

"Tyrone jumped out of the truck! He took the door with him!" I heard Zach shout over the loud winds.

Shouting back I said, "Why? What'd he jump out for?"

"The Minotaur! It was following us and he jumped out to fight it! We can't turn around though, we gotta get to the camp! There's most likely more monsters around!" Zach yelled back to me.

I nodded, "Tyrone would want that."

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

The hellhounds were fast but not fast enough for me. I was trying to get to Camp Half-Blood but had no idea where I was going. Just then a dragon flew by me and steadied it's pace equal to mine. On the back of the dragon was a blonde guy with neon blue eyes. **(A/N: Imagine the dragon looks like Toothless from HtTYD)**

"Hey man." he said casually with a southern accent.

I kept my composer, "Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Trying to get to a Camp Half-Blood." I said bluntly, because it was obvious he was a demigod.

"Tryna get to camp huh?" He asked.

I nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know the way would you?" I asked.

His face lit up. "I thought you'd never ask! O' course I know the way! Follow me!"

He sped off down the road on his black dragon. I flicked the reigns and followed after him. The hell hounds were getting tired as we caught up to the dragon rider, who was had landed near a hill with a large pine tree at the top

"Here we are." He grinned at me.

"This is Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

He nodded, "Well just over that hill, yea." He explained.

I looked up at the hill. "Alright let's go." I hopped off the chariot and started walking up the hill, before I turned back to him and asked, "Did two demigods show up in a truck earlier?"

He shrugged,"I dunno, I've been out racin' my girl. Why?" He answered with a question of his own.

"Because I was traveling with them before I jumped out of the truck to kill the Minotaur. Then I got jumped by dracanae and had to fight them, I got this cool whip too," I pulled out the bladed whip to show him then put it away. "I just wanna make sure they know I got here safely."

He nodded again. "Nah I ain't seen 'em. By the way I'm Kyle, Kyle Burges Son o' Apollo." He offered his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "Tyrone 'Slayer'. Not sure who my godly parent is though."

"Slayer huh? Cool name." He remarked.

I thanked him not telling him it wasn't my real name because I didn't even know my real last name. So I walked up the hill and set my hair covered eyes over the sight of Camp Half-Blood. Kyle landed next to me on his dragon.

"Tyrone Slayer," He said to me then faced the camp, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Well this was a short chapter but oh well. It was basically welcoming Tyrone to camp that's all. In the next chapter he'll fight some campers or somethin', we'll see. But yea that's it for now, I'd like to wish y'all a Happy Thanksgiving if I don't post again before then. I love y'all ta death! Literally I want to kill all of you. I'm kiddin', how was this one? Til next time..._  
_**

**~ZANE**


	10. 9-So Far, So Good

_"Tyrone Slayer," He said to me then faced the camp, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."_

* * *

-Sahsta's POV

I was worried about Tyrone. He hadn't showed up to camp yet. Then I heard commotion near the hill, where a bunch of campers were gathered. I decided I might as well check it out to get my mind off of worrying about Tyrone. Zach had gone back to look for him and possibly find his door. So I was left at camp. Anyway I headed towards the commotion. Once I got there I was surprised to see Tyrone fighting a bulky girl with stringy brown hair and a, and I don't want to be rude but it's true, an ugly face. I sighed and made my way through the crowd.

"Come on shaggy, all you're doing is dodging my attacks. Fight back!" The girl shouted at Tyrone.

His expression was steely calm as she slashed out at him. He grabbed the blade of the sword with his hand and everyone gasped even me. Then he slammed his elbow into the flat of the blade shattering it. The girl looked at him with an enraged face and swung her fist at his face. He ducked under her punch and grabbed her arm and flipped her arm and slammed her into the dirt.

_'Wow Tyrone is strong.'_ I thought and continued to watch the fight.

The girl got up and swiped Tyrone's legs out from under him with her own and got up standing over Tyrone. She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him up. Then punched him in the face several times before Tyrone's hands wrapped around her neck and pulled her down to the dirt and got on top of her and began to beat the crap out of her.

She shoved him hard in the chest then kicked him in the fast, forcing him off of her. She got up and wiped the blood off her lip and from under her nose. She grabbed a spear that some random camper was holding and walked to Tyrone who was on the ground because he got kicked in the face. He looked up at her and jumped to his feet and outstretched his hand and the girl stopped walking and just looked at him.

"What are you-" She stopped talking as vines erupted out of the ground and Tyrone took the vines as they formed his sword; Bronzeleaf.

The leafy armor plated his body as usual when he used it. Everyone just stared at him as spun Bronzeleaf around him. Then got into a fighting crouch and pulled Bronzeleaf back pointing it at the girl.

"C'mon boar head. Let's do this." Tyrone taunted her.

"What did you just call me!?" She shouted with fury and charged him with the spear.

He dodged the spear thrust and cut off the spear head and used the flat of his sword to know the wooden spear shaft to the ground. Then punched the girl in the face. And took a step back. She growled in anger and pulled out a hunting knife that was strapped to her leg. Flipping it around so the blade pointed downward she got ready for a fight.

Tyrone walked around the circle casually, swinging Bronzeleaf around his body with skill as he began to talk. "My name is Tyrone 'Slayer', just letting you know who the person you're 'bout to lose to. And also, when I fight someone there's always something at stake." Tyrone said.

Ugly girl growled, "What do you mean "something at stake"?" she asked harshly.

"We each put something on the fight, like a bet kind of. For example if I win you give me something,**if** you when then I'll give you something. So what are you putting on this fight?" Tyrone explained.

She was about to speak when Tyrone added, "If you're so certain you'll win than you can bet an item that's precious to you. As for me, I'll put my this whip on the fight." He pulled out a whip that I've never seen before. It was about six feet long with 1 inch metal rings running down the entire length. There were four small blades one each ring. The end of the whip hits the dirt but Tyrone holds onto the handle.

* * *

-Zach's POV

I pulled into the the garage of the Hephaestus cabin and hop out. I look at one of the Hephaestus campers and tell them about the door.

"The door is in the bed of the truck." I told her. "Do you know where Sashta is?" I asked.

"I think she's up there." She points to where the was a bunch of campers gathered.

I nod, tell her thanks and wheel my way to the crowd. I look for Sashta and roll myself up next to her. I was going to ask her was was going on but then I saw Tyrone standing holding a weird bladed whip staring down Clarisse, daughter or Ares, my sister.

"So what are you puttin' up on this fight, eh?" Tyrone pointed a finger at Clarisse while still holding the whip handle.

She huffed, "I'll pull my collapsible shield on this fight." She said bluntly.

Then she grabbed some camper's shield and walked up to another Ares camper and grabbed his sword handle and pulled it out of his scabbard, and faced Tyrone. If looks could kill Tyrone would have been dead multiple times by now. But Tyrone just looked completely calm, no emotion showing on his face at all.

Clarisse took one step forward which was rather fast but the way Tyrone moved made her look like a snail. His speed was incredible and in a second his whip was lashing out all over Clarisse. This move forced Clarisse into defensive, which was not a position she was usually in. The bladed links on the whip slashed and clattered against the shield and wrapping around it slicing at her forearm. The more Tyrone lashed out with the whip the more wounds Clarisse would receive. Until the whip locked around the shield, yanking on the whip Tyrone ripped the shield away from Clarisse taking away her defense.

"No more hiding," Tyrone spun the whip and wrapped it around his chest, over his shoulder. "Time for a real fight." He pulled his sword up next to his face and looked from it to Clarisse.

"Raaaahhh!" Clarisse charged at him wielding the sword above her head.

Tyrone side-stepped her swing dropping his sword he grabs her arm twisting it she drops her sword and Tyrone then pushes her into the dirt. He reached down and picks up her sword and outstretches his hand and his sword gets wrapped in vines and grows to his hand where they form the sword again.

"Wha-" My jaw dropped after witnessing that.

Tyrone, now with both swords walks toward a down in the dirt Clarisse. She looked up at him. "Well?" she asked. Tyrone threw her sword down at her. The point burying itself in the ground between her legs. She looked from Tyrone to the sword than back again. "Well?" Tyrone mimicked her.

Clarisse got back up and ran at Tyrone again. Only to be disarmed and thrown to the ground again, only quicker this time. But again Tyrone gave her the sword back. I didn't understand why until the he gave her the sword again. He was playing with her, he was making her look like an idiot, making her look so much less than him. He was making her look weak and easy to beat. Which, I guess to him, she was.

After the fourth time Tyrone disarmed her and knocked her down she stopped and huffed in anger.

"You win." She growled. "Take the shield." She turned around and walked towards her cabin in a angry stomp, going into her cabin. She then walked out and threw an arm guard into the dirt. "There." And she slammed the door behind her.

Tyrone walked over to it and picked it up.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

I walked over to the arm guard and picked it up. It had an interesting design to it with a collapsible shield running down the length of the arm. I decide to put it on later because I have the cuffs on. So I walked over to my bag and put it in there. Then looked up at Sash and Zach.

"So you guys..." I trail off as Sash give me a death glare. I nod. "Alright let's go fine whoever is in charge here."

"That's be Chiron, well Dionysus but he's a jerk so let's go to Chiron." Zach said and Sash pushed his wheelchair. I followed after them.

_'Well, so far it's been fun. Camp Half-Blood is gonna be awesome' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well this one was awesome to write up. I loved the idea of Tyrone fighting Clarisse like Percy did. Haha newbies. But yea Tyrone will slowly make an arsenal of weapons that he collects from his battles. Yeeaaa... Anyway This one was fun to write with all the different POVs n stuff. Yea they're finally at Camp Half-Blood. Kyle will be in the next chapter was well as our favorite blonde, gray eyed daughter of Athena. YuP so just wait ladies n gents. I'll update whenever I have a computer I guess. SO Happy Thanksgiving (again), tell me y'all's thoughts on this one in the reviews. Thanks for readin' y'all. **

**~ZANE **


	11. 10-The Tattoo

**Here's another one y'all, enjoy! By the way this takes place at the same time as TLH now, like while they're at the Grand Canyon. **

* * *

___'Well, so far it's been fun. Camp Half-Blood is gonna be awesome' _I thought to myself.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

_'Well, Sash and Zach totally go out.'_ I thought. You don't even have to be Aphrodite to see it. It's obvious but they deny it every time I ask them. I know they're lying but I decided to leave it alone for now, hopefully Zach's curse could be broken by Sash. I shrug it off and walk up to Kyle who was in the little stale where his dragon stays. He normally sleeps there too, his girlfriend, Emily, a daughter of Athena, sometimes comes out there and stays with him. Zeus knows what they do out there alone.

I called out to Kyle and he turned around and waved me over to him. I jogged up to the stable and gave him a strange handshake that just felt natural to me. He looked at me questioningly but I shrugged and he shook his head and grinned.

"So Tyrone, you got any idea who your godly parent is yet?" He asked.

"Actually I've got something I need to show you." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked with he southern accent.

I pulled the collapsible shield out and put it on the rail of the stable. Then I began to unbuckle my left arm cuff. I slide it off and show him the tattoo of the two linked rings and the R+T. He scratches his head and looks confused then he smiles in understanding.

"Haha looks like you used you 'ave a girl Tyrone!" He stated.

I nodded, "Yea her name's Reyna, is there a Reyna at this camp?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not that I know of no. Sorry." He said somberly.

"That's fine." I say and instead of my normal arm cuff I put the collapsible shield on my left arm. Then I unbuckle the right cuff and slide that one of to reveal the trident, SQPR, and the six dashes and four scars.

Kyle eye bulge, "We better find Annabeth!" He basically shout into my ear and then runs off.

I pull the cuff back up and rebuckle it. Then jog after the enthusiastic son of Apollo. I find him with his arm around his girlfriend Emily and another girl with long, blonde, princess curls. He talked to her as I walked up to them.

"Annabeth, this is Tyrone." Kyle said. "Tyrone, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Hi." She said to me and offered her hand.

I shook it, "Hey. So Kyle said that we had to find you...?" I looked from Kyle to Annabeth.

"Oh yea." Kyle said, "He's got these markings on his arm..." Kyle trailed off the turned to me. "I think it's best if you showed her."

Nodding I unbuckled the cuff on my right arm. I began to slide it off when a horn blew and all the campers headed to a pavilion like area where there were tables and a fire pit.

"Come dinner time, you can show me later." Annabeth said.

"Ight, sounds good." I followed them down to dinner.

Being as I didn't know who my godly parent was I sat by Chiron, he was a centaur with a white stallion legs. He was cool I guess but Dionysus was kind of a jerk. He had a leopard print shirt and sweat pants one with sandles. He was one weird guy, the god of wine, yea weird.

I walked up to the fire, alter, pit thing and threw in a part of my meal, which consisted of a salad with small bits of bacon and steak. Leaving with vegetarians for really made my eating habits revolve around, well, vegetables. I pushed in parts of the steak, some croutons, a few lettuce leafs and a cherry tomato.

_'Whoever you are,"_ I looked up to the sky, _'Please let me know.'_

Then I walked back to my seat and and sat down. Chiron allowed Annabeth to sit by me so that I could talk with her. She walked over carrying her plate and sat down across from me at the small table where I was sitting.

She looked from me to my food then back. "A salad?" She asked.

"Yea, I've been living with a satyr and his wife for four years so I usually some sort of vegetable based meal." I explained.

"Four years? How old are you? You look around my age." She said.

"I'm seventeen. Gonna turn eighteen in... well honestly I don't know when I turn eighteen, for the past four years we used the day I washed up on the beach as a sort of birthday for me." I answered.

She looked at me for awhile before she spoke. "How don't you remember your own birthday?"

"I don't remember my own last name. I got the name 'Slayer' when I killed a dragon that threatened to burn down the entire woods that I was living in. The only thing I know about myself is my name is Tyrone, and I'm a demigod. I have dreams about my old life before I washed up on the beach but not many of them make sense..." I trailed off as I looked at her.

Her stormy gray eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, like she was analyzing me for something. She looked familiar, like I'd seen her in a dream.

* * *

-Annabeth's POV

I stared at Tyrone as he talked, he reminded me of Percy for some reason. Only he was as happy or cheerful as my Seaweed Brain. When I first shook his hand I felt like I was engulfed by the ocean, I only got that feeling from Percy. Maybe Tyrone is the son of... no that's not possible.

I continued to stare at him. He had long, thick black hair. His hair was so long it covered his eyes so that I couldn't see them. I wonder how he could see anything. He had a strong jaw line but on the right of his jaw there was a scar. It looked like it was a chip taken out of his jaw. He had a small goatee on his chin but no other facial that I could see. His black shirt was a little too tight and I could see his abs and pecs. He had a black jacket over his shirt, the jacket looked slightly worn but very good quality. The sleeves of his jacket were pushed up because her had an arm cuff on his right arm, and on his left he had Clarisse's collapsible shield.

_'How'd he get that!?'_ I asked myself.

"Umm Annabeth?" Tyrone asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was... How'd you get Clarisse's shield?" I stuttered and then asked him.

"Oh? That's her name? The daughter of Ares asked for a fight, and I place bets on fights with other demigods. I won." He showed me the shield. Clarisse never used it much but it was gift from her father so it meant something to her.

"Wow, you beat Clarisse huh? That's impressive." I remarked.

He just shrugged, "Not that big of a deal I've fought Hercules." He said causally.

"You what?" I almost shouted at him.

He rubbed his the inside of his right arm. "I have no idea where that came from." He said.

I looked at him with a confused face. "So what did you have to show me?" I asked.

"Oh yea! Hold on." He started to unbuckle the cuff on his right arm and slid it off his arm. There on the inside of his forearm was a tattoo that was burned into his arm. A trident, the letters SPQR, and six dash marks with four scars that formed a bar code looking design under the letters.

I looked back up to his face. "Have you shown Chiron yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and pulled his cuff back up and rebuckled it. "No, only you and Kyle." He answered.

"Hmm maybe we should show Chiron." I said.

"Show me what my dear?" I heard Chiron's voice behind me.

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

"Show me what my dear?" Chiron walked up behind Annabeth.

She stuttered for an answer. "I-uhh-Tyrone-umm-uhh.. Just show him." She directed the last part to me.

"Umm, okay. Well Chiron," I looked up at him and started to unbuckle the cuff again. "This, is what we have to show you." I slid the cuff off my arm.

Chiron's eyes got wide and he backed up a few steps. "Put that cuff back on and follow me inside." He said then trotted off. Leaving no room for argue.

I looked at Annabeth. "Uh-oh."

* * *

**Chapter ten! Dang I'm blastin' chapters out before Thanksgivin'. Oh yea Happy Thanksgivin' by the way... again. Jeez that's like the third time! WoW. So yea actionless but full of suspense I guess. Muhahaha! So let me know how y'all feel about this one in the reviews n let me know what I can do to fix some stuff up. **

**~ZANE**


	12. 11-Passed Out part 1

**Well y'all it's Thanksgiving! Yay! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Anyway I have access to a computer so here comes another chapter. Wahoo!**

* * *

_I looked at Annabeth. "Uh-oh."_

* * *

-Tyrone's POV

I followed Chiron inside the 'Big House' as they called it. As I neared the door I felt more sure that I wasn't supposed to be here. That I shouldn't be at this camp, going into this house. For all I knew Chiron was going to kill me and No one would ever know the truth of my death.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question he said, "You give off a power aura Tyrone. The same as the missing son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. You also have similar features that he does." he remarked, then walked into a room, I'm guessing was his office.

He looked around on his desk and picked up a picture to show to me. There in the picture was Annabeth on the back of a boy who looked almost exactly like me. His black hair was shorter than mine so you could see his eyes, sea-green irises shown with happiness. Him and Annabeth looked so happy together. Both were smiling and having a great time. It was like the picture captured the joy of the moment and sealed it inside the glossy card. I looked back up at Chiron.

"This is Percy Jackson?" I asked.

He only nodded in response.

"He looks, so..." I trailed off.

"He looks so similar to you doesn't he?" I heard a girl's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Annabeth looking over my shoulder at the picture in my hand. Her eyes showed a small glimpse of happiness as she looked at the picture. Then she looked at me and that happiness was replaced with confusion and sadness. That's why I hid my eyes, because you can tell so much from people's eyes.

"I want to hear what you know about those tattoos Chrion." Annabeth said.

I expected him to argue but Chiron simply nodded. "Some people believe there is another group of demigods, demigods that worship the Roman form of the gods." Chiron stated.

I looked at him, "SPQR, Senatus Populus Que Romanus, meaning the Roman Senate and People." I said indefinitely.

Both Chiron and Annabeth looked at me with confused faces.

"How do you know that?" Chiron's expression darkened. "Tell me now!." He demanded.

That's when I got defensive. I got face to face with him and started speaking but I had no idea where the words were coming from. "I am Tyrone 'Slayer' I do not have to answer to you centaur! I am the King of Pirates, the Band of Jupiter and captain of the Black Gypsy. I am the scourge of the seas and I do **NOT** answer to anyone!" As I shouted I felt myself growing tired. And I got a splitting headache. The next thing I knew was black.

* * *

-Annabeth's POV

Tyrone passed out after yelling at Chiron. He shouted right in Chiron's face about who he was then passed out! What does that even mean? I rubbed my temples as my mind was racing through possibilities of who he was and where he came from. He said he was the _'King of Pirates'_, the _'Bane of Jupiter'_, and the _'captain of the Black Gypsy'_. What do those mean? Jupiter is Zeus's Roman form... oh no.

* * *

-Kyle's POV

I ran into the medical wing followed by Zach and Sashta. They totally go out by the way. I walked over to Tyrone's bed, Annabeth sat in the chair next to his bed, a book on her lap and a small journal where she was writing notes down furiously. I cleared my throat as I walked up and all she did was give me a pointer finger telling me to wait until she was done writing.

She looked up at me and smiled, hiding the sad and loneliness in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"We came to check on Tyrone." Sashta said before I could get a word off.

"Uh, yea. What she said." I mumbled.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why 'e passed out would be nice." I said.

"Yea what happened?"Zach asked.

"He passed out while he was yelling at Chiron. He said a bunch of stuff about who he is, or was, then he passed out." Annabeth explained calmly.

I raised my eyebrow, "Like, what's 'e say?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't really understand it, but I'm working on it. He mumbles while he sleeps, so I'm trying to get some more information while he dreams." Annabeth remarked smartly.

"Okay, let me know what you find out." Sashta said.

She had the most reason to worry, she'd known him the longest. I looked at Sashta. She had reptilian like features. I was about to ask her about this when Zach turned to her.

"Hey Sash, let's go talk to Chiron about what cabin you'll be staying in." he said.

She nodded, "Okay," then she turned to Annabeth. "Please let me know if he's okay."

Annabeth nodded to her. "I'll do my best to find out as much as I can."

As they walked out Annabeth turned to me. "I think he's Roman." she said quietly.

"Roman? Like, how we're Greek?" I asked.

Her face was serious. "Yes. I think this might be a clue to what happened to Percy. Come over here and read this." She waved me over and pointed to a line on the page that she was writing on.

_"The king of the sky has no power o're me,_

_ For I shall chose my own destiny,_

_Quaking, shaking, I am not breaking,_

_Forever sailing and always daring,_

_I would rather drown than kiss your crown,_

_King of Pirates, bringing down all you tyrants,_

_You say you're gods well I say you're frauds,_

_Neglecting your children 'cause you've got a billion,_

_I say no more, I say 'cause we're on the eve of war,_

_My anger will burn hardcore,_

_This is it, I am through, from this point on,_

_I will won't help you."_

"He said that a few minutes before you guys walked in." Annabeth said. "And here, read this one." She pointed to another quote.

_"Child of Rome, pff, child of bones,_

_Raised by by discipline, but made my decision,_

_Child of the Sea, pff, this child will never flee,_

_Born by an oath now broken,_

_My name shall remain unspoken"_

I looked at Annabeth. "What's that mean?"

She looked from me, to the quote, then to Tyrone. "I think I know who his godly parent it."_  
_

* * *

**Muawwhahahahaha! You must wait until the next chapter to see what happens! Muawhahahaha! Okay, I'm good now. Yea, so I decided to just keep putting in cliffhangers. That way y'all will keep reading. Good strategy right? I know! YuP. Well here's chapter eleven. How was it? Good, bad, ugly? Eh I dunno, you tell me. I liked it. Just two words though: No. Action. Ugh! Whatever, there'll be some action next chapter, hopefully. Until then, Happy Thanksgivin' n thanks for readin' y'all.**

**~ZANE**


	13. 12-Passed Out part 2

**Super, speedy, fast updates!**

* * *

_She looked from me, to the quote, then to Tyrone. "I think I know who his godly parent it."_

* * *

-Tyrone's POV **(A/N: this is a dream)**

_I stood back to back with a guy who looked allot like me. He pulled out a pen and uncapped it, making it grow into a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword. I outstretched my hand and vines grew out of the ground, grabbing them they formed into the shape of my sword Bronzeleaf. I looked over my shoulder and the other guy did too, nodding to one another we turned and faced the monster horde that was closing in on us._

_"For Olympus." He said._

_I paused for a moment then nodded. "For Olympus."_

_The monsters charged in at us but as they charged a wall of water exploded out of the ground and flooded the monster horde. Then I used Bronzeleaf's powers and the water hardened into vines stabbing and butchering the monsters that were in the water. I looked at the guy and he looked back at and as we ran forward at the rest of the monster horde, slicing and stabbing, hacking, and slashing. Turning the disoriented monsters to nothing but dust._

_We stood facing one another and breathing heavily. "Nice job Tyrone." He said in-between breaths._

_I stood up and gave him an odd handshake, "You too Perce. C'mon, lets find the others." And then we ran off down the corridor._

_We ran into another room where a black pirate ship and a Greek trireme were docked in the water. Demigods with all kinds of weapons were on the ship, fighting off monsters that were trying to climb aboard._

_"Eliana, Kyle! Try and take out the ones from a farther distance! You two are archers, try 'n' shut that gate or something!" I yelled as I climbed on to the black pirate ship. "Percy! You and Jason go look for Annabeth and Piper! Leo and I have got things under control here!" I shouted at the guy who looked like me; Percy._

_"Hey Tyrone!" A voice called to me from the other ship._

_I swiveled my head. "Yea Leo?" I hollered._

_"When can I fire the cannons?" A skinny, Latino, elf looking guy asked from the trireme._

_"When Percy and Jason get back with the girls!" I blocked an arrow with my sword then looked at where it came from._

_I concentrated and focused my energy through Bronzeleaf and a giant pillar of vines erupted from the ground and then spread open impaling monsters, turning them to dust. I willed the vines to seek and destroy the stronger monsters that were pouring out of the open gate._

_"Nico, Demstein! Call in some backup! It's gonna get ugly down here!" I barked out orders._

_Two goth looking kids started chanting and skeleton warriors began raising up out of the ground to help fight the monsters._

_"Alright, Imma need three people I trust the most!" I yelled to no one in particular. I turned around to see Sash, Zach and a monster nicknamed 'Hellfire'._

_"Ight guys let's get that gate closed! C'mon!" I jumped down off the black pirate ship and tried to plot a way through the growing horde of monsters._

_"Hellfire!" he rushed to my side, "Roast 'em"_

* * *

-Zach's POV

Well it was getting late and Tyrone still hadn't woken up. So I decided to head to my father's cabin, cabin five. I opened the door to see Clarisse pommeling someone as usual.

"Ya know, you should treat your brothers and sisters with more respect." I said as I wheeled myself over to my bed.

She growled at me and threw her sibling into their bed and I sighed.

"Respect is earned." She snarled.

I sat up and looked at her, "I've earned enough respect to last three lifetimes Clarisse. Don't tempt me to kick your ass again today lil sister." I taunted her.

She growled again, "Whatever, go to sleep." She grabbed the railing of her bunk and hoisted herself up onto it, then clapped and the lights cut off.

I laid down and closed my eyes... _'Here come the dreams.'_ Was my last conscious thought.

**(A/N: this is a dream)**

_"Charge!" I yelled and I led a group of demigods against a twelve pack of hellhounds._ **(A/N: see what I did there?)**_ We collided and with my sword I was a blur taking out four hellhounds then going to help the other demigods. Then out of nowhere the Minotaur barreled into the fray slashing out with his ax. I watched a my fellow campers and my friends were cut down by the monster. I saw my best friend a child of Hermes, Thomas Leriffe, be hacked in half by the ax wielding monster._

_My vision became clouded, and everything became red. I charged the Minotaur, it charged back at me. Swinging it's ax at my head the Minotaur tried to kill me. But I caught the ax by the long handle and ripped it from the Minotaur's grasp. The I snapped the strong oaken handle over my leg with no sign of hesitation. The I tossed the halves of the ax over my shoulders and pulled out my sword. _

_I began to swing wildly at the Minotaur, the blade making it's mark, slashing into it's hide and flesh causing golden monster dust to pour from the wounds. I was so blinded with rage that once I lifted me sword above my head I did not see that Lisa Capra, daughter of Zeus and my own girlfriend had killed the Minotaur. I brought the sword down as the Minotaur turned to dust. My sword, instead of slicing into the Minotaur, cut deep into my girlfriend's shoulder._

_"Zach!" She screamed._

I jolted upright! Beads of sweat were on my forehead. I wiped them off and looked around. Everyone was still asleep so I decided it was time for me to leave. I got out of my bed and got into my wheelchair. Then I wheeled myself over to the door and quietly left the cabin. I wheeled myself to the garage where I had left my truck to get fix. I was about to climb into the truck when I heard a familiar female voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see Sash, standing there, her arms were crossed, and she was leaning to the side, making her hiup pop out. Boy did she look sexy. Wait what!?

"Oh, Sash. I, uhh... Well, ya see-" As I was stuttering she walked closer to me. "I, umm-" I was cut of by her smashing her lips against mine.

At first I was shocked then I began to kiss her back. When she pulled back I just stared at her, then I passed out.

* * *

**Well, how was this one? Action? Check. Romance? Check. Demigod dreams? Check. Multiple POVs? Check. Oh and Writer432, do you like the daughter of Apollo I put into Tyrone's dream? Yea, that's right, I didn't forget. YuP. Let me know what y'all think o' this one guys! Thanks for readin'.**

**~ZANE**


End file.
